Pas sans toi
by Nightrhea
Summary: C'est fini. Tout est fini. Il ne veux plus de lui. Il en a préféré un autre. Pourquoi? Il lui avait pourtant dit l'aimer. Était-ce donc un mensonge? N'avait-il donc aucun sentiments pour lui? Alors que lui il ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui.


_**Auteur**_ : Nightrhea

 _ **Univer**_ : Magi

 _ **Couple**_ :Sinju (Sinbad x Judal)

 _ **Note**_ : Salut a tous! Voici donc un petit one shot tout guimauve en espérant qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire est tirée de ma petite tête détraquée x) et les personnage appartiennent à Shinobu Ohtaka. En ce qui concerne Jafar je m'excuse auprès de ces fans mais je **déteste** profondément ce personnage. Cherchez pas c'est physique. Petit info je suis aussi dyslexique donc faites pas trop gaffe a la syntaxe et a l'orthographe (j'ai beau relire certaines de ces petites chipies continues a m'échapper.

* * *

 _ **Judal**_

Je courais. Loin. Toujours plus loin, pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et moi. Les goutes de pluies coulent sur mes joues ou peut-être était-ce des larmes. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que soit en train de pleurer après ce que je viens de voir. Je ne pouvais effacer de ma mémoire l'horrible scène dont je venais d'être témoins. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça Sin ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as fait croire que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Et pourtant c'est lui que tu embrassais. Lui que tu caressais. Lui que tu aimais. Ce sale moucheron aux cheveux gris! Pourquoi ?!

Je m'arrête dans ma course, mes jambes ne me portent plus. Elles me lâchent et je m'écroule sur le trottoir. Je ne sais pas où je suis et en fait je m'en fou. Je n'ai que vaguement conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Des voitures qui roulent, des passants qui s'interrogent sur mon cas, de mes vêtements trempés par la pluie… . Je m'en fou. De tout cela je m'en fou. Plus rien n'as d'importance à mes yeux. Tu m'as laissé, il t'a gagné, je t'ai perdu. Ou peut-être que je ne t'ai jamais eu. Que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu ou un mensonge de plus dans ce qui constitue ma « vie ».

Mes larmes se sont taries, du moins pour le moment. Je me relève, et je marche. Longtemps. Et sans m'en rendre compte je retrouve devant mon appartement. Je rentre à l'intérieure et ferme la porte. Je ne fais attention à rien. Je marche jusqu'à ma chambre et là, mes yeux tombent sur un objet. Une simple photo dans un cadre bon marché. Une simple photo qui me fait de nouveau fondre en larme. Une photo de toi. De moi. De nous. Elle date de quelques moi. Deux. Peut-être trois. Je ne sais plus. C'était pour mon anniversaire je crois. Est-ce que à ce moment aussi tu allais le retrouver pour lui dire que tu l'aimais ? Pour lui faire l'amour ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Tout ce je sais c'est que mon cœur se brise une nouvelle fois. Il se brise face à ton sourire, à ton visage, à toi. Face à ton visage imprimé sur ce papier glacé. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je m'écroule devant cette photo, vestige de notre amour.

Je cris. J'ai mal. Tellement mal.

Je veux mourir.

 ** _Sinbad_**

C'est un mal de crâne carabiné qui me réveilla ce matin-là. Ou peut-être les rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre. Je sens un corps à mes coté. Surement celui de Judal. A cette pensé je ne peux m'empêcher, malgré la douleur, de me retourner pour prendre mon amour dans mes bras espérant que sa présence chasserait cette douleur importune. Cependant quelque chose me fait tiquer. Sa peau n'a pas la même texture que d'habitude. Son odeur non plus n'est pas la même. Ce n'est pas ce mélange de pèche et d'épice à laquelle je me suis accoutumé. Non c'est une odeur plus florale, plus douce moins enivrante. Même si elle reste agréable ce n'est pas celle de mon Judal. Inquiet je me risque à ouvrir un œil, craignant de me rendre compte que ce que mon instinct me disait était vrai. Que cette personne qui est allongée nu à mes côtés n'est pas mon petit ami. N'est pas mon Judal. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, espérant découvrir la longue chevelure noire de mon aimé, mais il n'en est rien. Ce n'était pas cette sublime chevelure noire ou j'aime tant passer mes doigts qui est étendue devant moi. C'est une chevelure d'un doux gris perle bien loin de la ténébreuse tignasse de Judal. Non ces cheveux je les connais bien. Ce sont ceux de Jafar.

Je me redresse d'un bon. L'angoisse me prend. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Je me précipite hors du lit à la recherche de mes vêtements, mon mal de tête oublié, mon esprit focalisé sur une seule chose : Judal.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Malheureusement, mes mouvements brusques ont réveillé Jafar. Moi qui espérais pouvoir m'expliquer avec lui plus tard ce ne serait visiblement pas possible.

« - Je pars.

\- Je vois ça. Tu vas le retrouver n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer de nom je savais pertinemment qu'il parlait de Judal. Je le su rien qu'à l'aigreur et le dédain présent dans sa voix. Dédain qui me m'énerva considérablement.

-« Bien sûr que je vais le retrouver. Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas.

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est qu'un petit merdeux capricieux et égocentrique. »

\- Un petit merdeux égocentrique que j'aime. »

Seul un rire me répondit et je sentis que la situation allait dégénérée.

-« Tu dis l'aimer, mais dès que tu as un coup de trop dans le nez tu le trompes. C'est beau l'amour dis-moi. »

Je m'apprête a répliqué violement. Cette fois-ci Jafar a dépassé les bornes. Mais avant que les mots est pu franchirent mes lèvres je réalise qu'il a raison. Je dis aimé Judal plus que tout et pourtant je l'ai trompé hier soir. Dans mon propre appartement. Mon Dieu ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas passé me voir hier soir! L'angoisse ayant pris le dessus sur la colère j'ignore Jafar qui tente de récupéré mon attention et m'habille le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, juste avant de partir je me retourne et lui fait face.

-« Que ce soit bien claire ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne se reproduira pas. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la matinée pour partir. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je pars en claquant la porte. Je courre aussi vite que le peut. Je monte dans ma voiture et ne prends même pas la peine d'attacher ma ceinture. Je m'en fou. Je veux juste te voir et t'expliquer. Juste te voir et m'assurer que tu vas bien. Juste te voire pour te dire que je t'aime.

Je roule, encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver chez toi. A peine garé, je m'extirpe de ma voiture et je recommence à courir. J'avale les étages rapidement mais cela me semble toujours trop lent. J'arrive devant ta porte et je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas fermée à clef. Tu fermes toujours ta porte à clef. J'entre. Je ne prête pas attention au décore. Ton appartement je le connais par cœur. Non je te cherche. Le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain. Tu n'es nul par. Je commence sérieusement a paniqué. Je me précipite dans ta chambre. Seul endroit que je n'ai pas encore fouillé. Et tu es là. Etendu sur le sol.

-« Judal ! »

En une fraction de seconde je suis auprès de toi. Je prends ton visage entre mes mains et m'assure que tu vas bien. Que tu es en vie. Ma panique et mon angoisse disparaisse lorsque j'entends une légère respiration sortir de tes lèvres. Le soulagement me submerge mais la peine également. Car si tu es dans cet état c'est que tu nous a vu Jafar est moi n'est-ce pas. Je t'ai donc fait souffrir. Si seulement je n'avais pas accepté que Jafar vienne boire un dernier verre tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Si seulement …

« -Sin ? »

Ta voix me sort de mes pensées moroses et mes yeux ce plonge dans les tiens. Dans tes magnifiques yeux écarlates. Ces yeux que j'aime tant. Ces yeux que j'ai eu peur de ne jamais revoir. A cette pensé ce sont les miens qui ce remplisse de larmes.

« - Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé Judal. J'avais trop bu et …et… je suis désolé Judal. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. »

Les larmes dévalent mes joues et je me sens minable. Tellement minable. Je peux que répéter ces quelques mots comme une litanie. Priant pour Judal me pardonne même si je ne le mérite pas. Soudain je sens une douce caresse sur ma joue. Une main. Une main emplis de douceur qui efface mes larmes. Sous ce délicat toucher je rouvre mes yeux que n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Je les rouvrent et les posent sur le visage de Judal. Il est pâle, ces yeux sont rouges et cernés preuve qu'il a passé sa nuit a pleuré. Mais ils ne sont pas triste ni accusateur. Ils sont heureux et son sourire est doux.

-« Moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans toi tu sais. J'ai cru mourir hier. »

Malgré la douleur que me provoquent ces quelques mots je comprends que même si il m'en veut, il me pardonnera. Ce sera long, et j'ai probablement perdu sa confiance pour le moment mais je ferais tout pour la récupérée. Un sourire éclaire mon visage et fait écho au sien.

-« Je t'aime Judal et je te jure que je vais me battre pour te récupérer entièrement. Je te le jure sur ma vie. Je ne peux décidément pas vivre sans toi. »

 _ **Judal**_

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues en l'entente de ces mots. Oui il le fera je le sais. Il tient toujours ces promesses. Et j'ai bien vu que lui aussi à souffert de cette situation. Ce sera long autant pour que j'accepte de le pardonner complètement et pour qu'il regagne ma confiance que pour qu'il puisse se pardonner lui-même. Mais on y arrivera. Parce que je sens que déjà, au fond de moi j'ai déjà commencé à lui pardonner.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi Sinbad. Moi qui suis rancunier je sens que je suis déjà entrain de te pardonner.

-Judal…

-Ça doit être parce que je t'aime stupide roi. »

Oui je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout et cette histoire aura au moins eu le mérite de me le faire comprendre et de voir à quel point toi tu m'aimes.

L'amour fait souffrir. C'est indéniable. Cependant il nous permet aussi d'avancer dans la vie. Il nous permet de changer. Parfois on change en mal mais il nous arrive aussi de changer en bien. C'est une évolution continue. Alors oui je souffrirais probablement encore dans le future à cause de l'amour mais il m'aura aussi permis de connaitre de merveilleux moment. Et tout cela, je le doit à Sinbad.

-« Je t'aime Sin. Plus que tout.

\- Et moi je t'aime et t'aimerais de toute mon âme. Et ce jusqu'à la fin »

Et là-dessus, il m'embrassa.

Tout simplement car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
